User blog:Scalec/31 Days of Halloween Artifacts
Velcome, to Varehouse 13! Ve Vant to Snag, Bag, and Tag, Mwa, ah, ah! Warehouse 13 and Halloween, doesn't it just make you want to shriek in excitement? This year we've been getting a lot of Halloween artifacts, so why not list some of them, one per day, as we all turn our heads (some of us three hundred-and-sixty degrees) towards the celebration of All Hallow's Eve? Watch as the Warehouse gets thirty-one boo artifacts within its ranks - some that are tricks, some that are treats, and some that are both! Dust the cobwebs off your brooms, ladies and gentlemen, and then place said cobwebs in your ingredient cupboard. Carve your Jack-o'-Lanterns. Rattle your chains. Wake up your Mummy. The Samhain Sector has a lot of things that go bump in the night! October 1st - ''' '''Toilet Paper Roll - An odd artifact, but extremely effective. In 1978 a group of teenagers terrorized a small town in Michigan by T.P.ing entire neighborhoods a night, for weeks on end. When the teens were finally caught (thanks to one of the kids tripping and landing inside a backyard pool, causing a large ruckus that alerted the homeowners), police were surprised to find out that between the five kids, there was only one roll of toilet paper among them. Warehouse Agents apprehended the roll when the evidence locker maintence crew was found bound from head to toe in bath tissue the night after the toilet paper was taken from the kids as evidence. They testified (rather insanely in the eyes of those who didn't know better) that the paper came out of nowhere and attacked them. The roll has an endless supply of paper, which will cover anything in the stuff at the command of its holder or on the whim of the roll itself. Since its collection, it was not uncommon for Agents to use it to wrap themselves in paper, hide in a convienently placed crate, and scare the crap out of anyone who happened upon them. Just make sure it doesn't wrap too tightly... October 2nd -''' '''Amityville House Windows - When the famed house in New York was in the process of being renovated so that it's horror movie reputation would less affect the area, Warehouse Agents were quick to seize the opportunity to snag the well-known quarter round windows. Why? Spin the clock back a bit to the Medieval Era. The famous Grimm fairy tale of Snow White was actually based on a true story of a vain Queen and her stepdaughter. The Queen, furious about her stepdaughters beauty, attempted to kill her many times but was foiled by the devices of her stepdaughter's friends and guardians. In a fit of rage, the Queen invited her stepdaughter into her chambers and hid behind her large full body mirror. When the stepdaughter entered the room, the Queen planned to push her beloved mirror over and crush the girl, but the plan failed horribly. The Queen didn't give the mirror enough of a push, and as it rocked back the wooden frame splintered and gave the mirror just the right amount of give to fall backwards on top of the Queen, immeadiately crushing her instead and shattering the glass. This glass would later be collected, melted, passed on, melted again, passed on, melted again, passed on, until finally that glass was used to make the Amityville House windows. This glass absorbs and then reflects all the horror and pain it has seen, causing apparitions, sensations, and sometimes physical force on those around it, which was the cause for most of the paranormal activity in the Amityville House. The windows seem to like it best, and thus aren't as active, in the Samhain Sector instead of the Dark Vault. October 3rd -''' '''William Irving's Saddle - After Mr. Irving wrote his famous story, 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow,' his horse saddle became imbued with the story's energy. One of the more affectionate artifacts, this saddle will 'attach' itself to a person that it likes, usually through touch. The person it attaches to, whenever they find themselves alone, will be haunted by the vision of a headless, caped rider on a black horse barrelling towards them, sword drawn and swinging. These visions haunt the dreams of the affected, as well, until they are completely sleep deprived and (some would say even more) delusional. The only way to break this connection is for the affected to place a lit Jack-o'-Lantern on top of the saddle. The carved pumpkin will eventually be smashed by the saddle, but the visions will end until another person comes along and is drawn in by the saddle... October 4th -''' '''Skeleton Key - This intricately forged key, in something that threw Warehouse Agents for a loop, can open any door - as long as that door is a closet door. Once the door is open, any person who steps inside has access to the answers of any secrets they wish to know about. Unfortunately, the key requires that the user shares its ultimate secret with the closet - namely, their skeleton - when they leave the room. (On a side note, the phrase of 'Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here' originated from the usage of this key, except that in the original phrase, 'Hope' was instead 'Bones'. It was a common translation err.) The door to the closet can remain open during this process, however, so information can be relayed to those outside of the door, and no matter how many people are brought into the closet, the key only requires one skeleton, so theoretically one can avoid losing their calcium-enriched structural supports when using this key (as one particularly insane owner of the key proved). But someone is losing some bones, that is for certain. October 5th -''' '''Vlad III Dracula's, Prince of Wallachia, Sword - This fifteenth century sword belonged to the famed Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, otherwise known as Vlad the Impaler, or better known as Dracula. Vlad the III was no vampire, but he was well known for his strict laws and harsh punishments, his favorite of which was death by impaling. Under his orders, well over 80,000 people were executed, mostly those who identified themselves with his enemy, the Ottoman Empire. His sword, absorbing these murders' energies, makes the bearer thirsty for the blood of their enemies (figuratively speaking), and pushes the bearer to find and kill them no matter the cost. Bram Stoker would eventually find this sword and try to murder Oscar Wilde, a former suitor of his wife. Warehouse Agents were able to stop him just in time, and in return for saving both him and Mr. Wilde, Stoker would write the famous Dracula novel, giving the Warehouse Agents who saved him prime roles. October 6th -''' '''Mary Shelley's Box Desk - The desk upon which Mrs. Shelley wrote her novel 'Frankenstein' has been a subject for debate amongst Warehouse agents for years. Agents have claimed that it should be placed in the Dark Vault, since it shares so much in common with the artifacts there that had belonged to famous writers. Others have insisted it should be placed in the Leeuowenhoek Aisle, do to its very nature as an artifact. But whatever reason, whether it's taken on the ideology of its previous owner or just because it likes the ambiance of its current location, the desk agrees with the Agents who maintain it belongs in the Samhain Sector. The desk prompts whoever writes on it to release their fears and nightmares through writing, which leaves them happier and calmer, and interestingly have a better relationship with their family and friends. However, the fears manifest into a monster made up of all the fears put together, which will stalk the writer until they face it. October 7th -''' '''Elizabeth Montgomery's Hair Curlers - Elizabeth Montgomery, one of the most well known TV actresses in American television, is perhaps most well known for her role as Samantha Stephens, a witch who married a mortal man, in the television series 'Bewitched'. These curlers were used extensively during her time on the show, and absorbed some of the bruhaha that occured whilst on set. Women who use them in their hair find themselves able to manipulate situations (usually with a comedic outcome - sitcoms just never die) with what can only be described as a magic touch, at the expense of them losing their sense of independence. Men who try to wear the curlers makes them susceptable to feeling replacable when their talents aren't apperciated, and eventually will leave their loved ones. October 8th - ''' '''Charles M. Shultz' Pumpkin - This pumpkin is a large, beautifully orange specimen, that despite it's disattachment from the vine still looks as fresh as ever. Whether this pumpkin worked its magic on Mr. Shultz or Mr. Shultz worked his magic on the pumpkin, 'greatness' doesn't even begin to describe it. Activating only on Halloween night, this pumpkin rises up from ground and gives candy and toys to all the children around it. Unfortunately, it causes anyone who sees it to fall asleep for twenty-four hours. Anyone who tries to harass the pumpkin will end up receiving rocks and be cursed with poor coordination until the next Halloween. October 9th -''' '''Carrie White's Prom Dress - Before it became an artifact, this dress was a beautiful white gown that had everyone at the dance looking at its owner. But after it became an artifact...Lets just say this dress laughs at the idea of Clorox Stain Fighting Technology. This dress gives the wearer telekinetic abilities, and interestingly enough, it infuses the blood on the fabric into the wearer's body, leaving it completely clean. As the person uses their newfound telekinetic abilities, however, the blood will slowly seep back into the dress and take away some of their sanity. If the entire dress resumes its red color, the wearer will be driven completely insane and lose the last of their power to kill themselves and those around them. October 10th -''' '''Poison Apple - This artifact is a nasty piece all of its own, and was narrowly collected before it worked its effects on a Halloween party that could have gone really bad. The apple is a beautifully rosy color, drawing people in to take a bite - but like the apple from the Snow White fairy tale (Kept in Aisle XI-399), this must not happen. Somehow, this apple has absorbed all of the Horror Stories from Trick-or-Treating that have existed since the 1960s. As soon as the apple touches the lips of a person, all sorts of mayhem can occur. Documented effects include the materialization of razor blades in the victim's mouth, household poisons secreting from the skin of the apple (some of which are more sleep inducing than actually poisoning), and symptoms similar to severe allergic reactions. Which of these occur seems entirely up to the apple. October 11th -''' '''Autumn Leaves - These multitudes of bright leaves of orange, red, and yellow swirl around the Samhain Sector, skittering across the floor and dancing in miniature whirlwinds. Thanks to a mishap that irritates higher Warehouse personnel to this day, some of these leaves accidently ended up in Hollywood, California, to 'guest star' in a few movies - one might remember a specific scene in the Batman franchise they were placed in. These leaves don't have any malevolent effects, and in fact are quite docile. They can generate large gales that can push a grown man to his feet, but usually just generate enough energy to add a creepy atmosphere to the Samhain Sector as they blow along. It is for this reason that Agents leave the leaves scattered - the rest of the artifacts apperciate the chill in the air and thus are less likely to attack the wandering agent. October 12th - ''' '''The Sanderson Sister's Black Flame Candle - It is somewhat of a 'Johnny Appleseed' situation with this artifact. While technically there were no sisters in Salem who went by the name of Sanderson, and they certainly didn't curse this candle so they could be revitalized whenever the wick was lit by a virgin during a Full Moon, there were three close women who were alive during the Salem Witch Trials, who were suspected of witch craft by locals. While they were never officially part of the Salem Witch debacle, they were hung and killed when it was discovered children who had been in their vicinity had grown fatally ill. One of many artifacts who came out of this horrible moment in American history, this one holds special recognition for actually being filmed when it was activated and when it was collected. Featured in the 1993 Disney movie 'Hocus Pocus', this candle was picked up by the prop master and unwittingly used during the final cut of the movie when Omri Kats' character Max Dennison lit the candle to unwittingly summon the Sanderson Sisters. The scene had to be stopped after the lighting because all of the electrical equipment in the room short-circuited, and not just the ones in the scene. After everything was reset, the candle was being burned anyways through video technology, so filming continued. During its last appearance in the film, Agent Arthur Nielson used William Irving's 'Bowling Pins' to halt time while he snatched it and replaced it with a duplicate. This artifact, when lit, burns black, and makes all electrical items around go haywire, whilst increasing the senses and lustful desires of those who are in the general vicinity (two effects that are extremely addicting when mixed, whilst the first is just dangerous in the Warehouse, period). These effects last as long as the candle is burning. Agent Claudia Donovan likes to spook other agents by reiterating her tale of seeing the Sanderson sisters when the candle was accidently set aflame by the original Swiss Army Knife. October 13th - Scarecrow - Dressed in an old, patched shirt and holey jeans, topped with a large brim hat, this Scarecrow is the Guardian of the Samhain Sector. As Warehouse Agent's can already attest to, artifacts tend to have a high sense of self-preservation. Therefore, it has not been uncommon for individual sectors to issue their own protective measures beyond that which is already in place by the Warehouse. The Samhain Sector is one of the better protected areas, largely due to this Scarecrow. When placed into a plot of earth, the scarecrow creates a divertive force field, which extends until interrupted by a surrounding obstacle, such as a fence. The barrier 'slides' away the attention of whomever the Scarecrow deems undesirable to the area it is protecting, so they walk in an entirely different direction or are distracted by a different task. The field is less powerful the larger the area it protects, which is why efforts to have the Scarecrow protect the entire Warehouse have never worked on the desired scale. October 14th - Captain Joesph White's Bed Mattress - Another peachy artifact from Salem, Massachusetts, this artifact came about on the sixth of April, in 1830 (two hundred years after the Witch Trials, though it seems all Salem artifacts just end up in this sector, so much so that Agents have seriously considered just renaming it the Salem Sector) , when it's well-renowned owner Captain Joseph White was murdered during his sleep. The elderly man suffered a large blow to the head, and multiple stab wounds around the heart. Since then, the mattress had a long run of causing mysterious deaths in bed all over America - although it's stuffing has been changed by unsuspecting seamstresses to keep up with the times. It is also suspected to be responsible for the urban legend of the dead body in the hotel room, and ironically, was snagged in Las Vegas. Anyone who lays in the mattress, it seems, suffers the same fate as Captain White. October 15th - The Bean Family's Chains - This artifact has a terrifying, if potentially questionable, past. In the early 1300s, legend has it that a man by the name of Sawney Bean started a family in a sea cave by Galloway, surviving by stealing from and then murdering passerby, and in turn pickling their victims' flesh for consumation. The family itself grew to be quite large through incest, with around 46 children and grandchildren. Their crimes continued for twenty five years until one of their possible thousand victims escaped and alerted the local town and the Crown of the events. The Beans were eventually captured and taken to Edinburgh in chains, and eventually executed. It is said that the severity of their crimes was so great that their execution was intended to be far harsher than normal - the hands of the men were cut off so they would bleed out, and the women were forced to watch this and then be burned alive. At least, that is the legend. There is actually much doubt as to whether the Bean's existed at all, since the story itself is said to have derived from the late eighteenth century. The chains, however, are definetly real, so let that evidence speak for itself. These chains were used to imprison the Bean family during their capture, incarceration, and execution, and absorbed their situations. Any group of people who are shackled to this chain become better bonded and loyal to each other, but also become homicidal toward anyone who is not within the group even after being released from the shackles. They will try to emulate the Bean family, killing and consuming any person in their path. To reverse the effects, all those who were influenced by the artifact must again be shackled to the chains, and the entire chain and all of the people neutralized. A second bath may be required. October 16th - Star Jelly - Though the origins of Star Jelly is often called into question, this particular batch did come from a meterotite crash. In 1950 a large meteorite hit Philadelphia, leaving behind a large pool of star jelly, which is a gelatinous fluid usually colorless or gray. Police officers investigated the pool and found it to be nearly six feet in diameter, and a foot deep in the center before it sloped downwards on all sides. Officially, when they touched it, it dissolved. Truthfully, Warehouse Agents collected it and stuck it in the Samhain Sector. Why the Samhain Sector, when it would have been impossible to know that this incident would have inspired the classic film 'The Blob' eight years later? This Star Jelly was found to be electrically charged, and would zap anything that came close to it into a daze before the substance would attempt to absorb the electrical pulses of that object in question in order to gain more energy. It nearly killed the police officers, and nearly caused havoc in the Warehouse when it tried to steal the energy away from surrounding artifacts. But being stored in the costume section of the Samhain Sector, specifically the rubber masks, cancels out most of this hunger immensly. A small cocktail of goo and electrolytes are fed into it's glass jar every few days so the Star Jelly doesn't get too hungry. October 17th - Robert the Doll - A doll dressed in a sailor's suit holding a small stuffed lion, this is not the first and certainly not the last doll artifact to grace the shelves of the Warehouse - that said, it certainly is one of the most recognizable. This doll was created by a Jamaican woman skilled in voodoo as a gift to the young Robert Eugene Otto in 1904, who wanted to teach the boy's parents a lesson about how they would treat their hired help. Robert was enamored by this doll, talking to it continually and taking it wherever he went. But it soon became apparant that this doll wasn't any regular toy. Neighbors reported seeing the doll move from window to window when the family was out, the adults heard another voice between 'conversations' between Robert and Robert, one of which's wasn't Robert's (A joke many agents like to play on), and on occasion, young Robert would wake up screaming, and investigating adults found most of the room's furniture toppled over with Robert the Doll amongst it. Still, the two remained close to each other for years until an older Mr. Otto locked the doll away in the attic, where it would be discovered by the next family in the house, and a new batch of paranormal activity was served straight out of the oven. The Doll was switched with a near duplicate, aimed to still exude 'paranormal activity' to avoid suspicion, a feat that the Regents arranged. The doll now rests on a shelf in the Samhain sector, turning its head at passing agents, giggling at them or trying to strike up a whispered conversation. But it is imperative that, no matter the situation, agents always mind their Ps and Qs around Robert - he doesn't like it when people are rude to him. October 18th - Silver Bullet -''' In the mid 18th century, a series of attacks in the Margeride Mountains became one of the biggest subjects of gossip in France society. From 1764 to 1767, large, wolf-like creatures attacked the former province of Gevaudan's population, and though the number of victims varies from record to record, its estimated that there were at least sixty deaths, with the potential of being over one hundred. These creatures were generally agreed to be large, furry beings, that were somewhat of a bear, somewhat of a hyena, somewhat of a wolf, and somewhat of a panther, large toothed mouths, huge paws, with large and heavy tails that was could knock down men and animals around it with a single swipe. These creatures gained a lot of attention, and were hunted by parties ranging from local bands to men sent by the King of France. Several claims to have killed the creature were made, but in truth, the creatures were instead absorbed into this bullet, handcrafted from the purest of silver and blessed through methods that were both Christian and Pagan. Now, whenever the bullet is fired from a gun, it will absorb whatever it strikes first - but replaces it with one of these terrifying creatures - and over two hundred years of prowling around the same confined area has not made them the most docile of creatures, assuming they were docile before. '''October 19th - Candy Corn - When George Renninger invented this confection in the 1880's, he most likely didn't imagine that his first batch would end up in a seemingly infinitely large warehouse building in South Dakota, housing all sorts of paranormal, supernatural, mechanical, and any other kind of creation the world has seen that could theoretically destory said world in five seconds flat. This bowl of candy corn is still as fresh as the day it was created, though eating it is not advised. The corn is a natural sealant - rubbing a piece of the sweet between the hands will render it the same consistency as putty, which can stretch to endless lengths and widths to cover any gap or glue something together. Applying enough heat to the candy, stretched or stuck, will make it snap back to its original shape. October 20th - Perpetually Burning Torch - Anyone who enters the Samhain sector is forced to pass by this torch at the gated entrance, which has never gone out since it was discovered in a small Eastern European town that was particularly famous for its monster hunts. The torch, which is comprised of an old, bound branch, glows red whenever in the presence of something not completely human, which was discovered when . That is why the torch will attack anybody it deems demonic or otherwise otherworldy, but only once held by another person. Using the artifact too much will make the holder drunk with power and cause severe burns on their body. October 21st - Cinderella's Carriage -''' What people fail to realize is that the original Homecoming Dance that highschool students will flutter and flitter about during the fall season actually originated with the biggest and most well-known dance in classic literature - Cinderella's Ball. Now, while the original Cinderella was not quite the same story that the modern world is familiar with, it is true that the young girl went to her Prince's ball in a carriage built for a queen. The vehicle is a pearly white with golden and silver trimming, and yes, before one asks, it does look vaguely like a pumpkin. An innocently mischevious artifact, whenever a lonely heart walks by it, it's doors swing open, beckoning the person to step inside into its plush and exquisite interior. If the person does go inside, the carriage escorts them (forcibly, if need be), to an alternate reality where they're the honored guest at a ball. There, they will spend the reality's evening with their ideal love interest until the stroke of the reality's midnight. As soon as the clock strikes (and it is seemingly always just before the two can kiss), the person is forced back into the carriage and transported back into their own reality, hours after they left. The expression 'Falling head over heels' is suspected to have originated from this artifact, since the affected will spend the next few days after the ball being depressed about losing their love, the depression ultimately accumulating to attempts at suicide by jumping off a high perch of some kind. '''October 22nd - Edgar Allen Poe's Amontillado Cask - Whether Mr. Poe's story was inspired by this barrel or if the barrel was inspired by Mr. Poe, either way, this cask is not something you'd want to run across when with an irritated friend - lest it be your cask''et. A large, round, wooden barrel specifically for storing alcohol (namely amontillado, of course), the wine inside tempts susceptable minds to try some. Once they drink it, however, people's negative reactions to the drinker's actions will be amplified, until the drinker manages to annoy another to the point of that person attempting to murder the victim. The intended site for this is always near the cask. '''October 23rd' - William Sianis' Goat Horns - '''While many Warehouse Agents are unsure as to whether this artifact truly belongs in this section, it is good policy to never express that sentiment out loud, as it may irritate the very nature of this artifact. William Sianis was a tavern owner in Chicago, who renamed his bar from the Lincoln Tavern to that of the Billy Goat Tavern, inspired by his recently found baby goat, which he named Murphy. Murphy became the bar's mascot, and Sianis would often sneak Murphy into public areas for publicity stunts. In 1945, Sianis, a dedicated fan of the Chicago Cubs, bought two tickets for one of their games - one for him, and the other for Murphy. Murphy and Sianis were allowed to parade along the baseball field before the game as a testament to Chicago and in a sportsmanship jeer of the opposing team. For the rest of the game, the two sat in their seats and watched the game, until official personnel asked Sianis to remove himself and his goat from the stadium due to surrounding fans' complaints that the smell from Murphy was unpleasant. Outraged at this indecency to his self and to his goat, William Sianis cursed the Chicago Cubs, saying they would never win another World Series title, a curse which appears to be in place to this day, as the Cubs have yet to win a World Series in a little over a century, nor a National League Pennant since 1945. The horns seem to be the current source of this curse - toying with the horns while the Cubs are playing have proven to dramatically flucuate game events, such as the score or umpire rulings or if the bat is suddenly two inches too high. Interestingly, if the horn's come into contact with someone they particularly connect with positively, that person shall experience an increase in fortune and respect. '''October 24th - Chief Tecumseh's Robes - These traditional robes are gloriously decorated, and according to Warehouse reports, remained unfaded until the Warehouse snagged it (simultaneously with when Ronald Reagan took office). Their original owner, Chief Tecumseh, was a Shawnee Chief reknown for his involvement in the War of 1812, and also well-known for his tumultuous relationship with William Henry Harrison. Harrison, then governer of Indiana, inspired the ire of Chief Tecumseh through the governers organizing of the Fort Wayne Treaty amongst other Native American tribes, which promised them large amounts of money in exchange of land. So enraged was he by this treaty that Chief Tecumseh rose to a new level of polical involvement, and thus began his and his brother's efforts to rally support against the American government. His brother, Tenskwatawa, otherwise known as the Prophet, is in part responsible for the creation of this artifact. In the aftermath of the Battle of Thames, after Harrison had won and gained considerable fame, the Prophet laid a curse on Harrison and all future members of the White House, using his brother's robes as the foundation of the curse. It radiates a bitter and outraged energy towards governmental authority, and is seemingly responsible for the Presidential deaths attributed to the curse. It's stored in the Samhain Sector because the area is better equiped to handle cursed objects that affect things outside the Warehouse. October 25th - Alfred Hitchcock's Shower Curtain - 'A classic, white shower curtain, there is some speculation whether this was the one used in Mr. Hitchcocks' home or the one used in his famous film, ''Psycho. Whenever the curtain is hung out so at least part of it is a screen, a shadowed figure materializes on it even if there was nothing behind there before. Touching the curtain or even being near it when the shadow is there results in stab wounds to appear on the closest part of the body to the curtain, the cuts being deeper the closer to the curtain. These can be fatal. The only way to deactivate the artifact is, coincidentally, to throw chocolate onto the curtain. '''October 26th - Sugar Skull - This beautiful calavera is made entirely of sugar, decorated with swirls of icing, glittering beads and rhinestones, and a few feathers, and originates from a mystic in Mexico who made such creations for special order during La Dia De Los Muertos, or, the Day of the Dead. Although these skulls have come a long way from their original creations in the sixteen hundreds, this skull in particular can go a long way backward to it's roots in Mexican culture - at least, somewhat. Looking into the artifact's eye sockets while focusing on a particular family member from the past summons their spirit in corporeal form. The spirit can interact with the world like any other human, and has a pulse and heartbeat as if they were alive. However, the effect only happens during the night, and for as long as the artifact is in affect the person who used it will become increasingly catatonic, which could become fatal if the timing of the artifact use is long enough. The only day it can be used without this ill-effect is during La Dia De Los Muertos. October 27th - Original Recording of 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder - The original recording of this 1972 motown hit is one of the groovier artifacts in the Samhain Sector - it's clarity just isn't found in such scope on other records. However, something is not placed in the Warehouse simply because it sounds fantastic and the Agents want it for themselves. Listening to the track causes paranoia to manifest into repetitive acts, similar to actions performed by OCD mentalities. The acts start out small but eventually grow to the point where the afflicted can no longer function properly because they are ritualistic about everything. Listening to the song again will reverse the effects. An odd side effect of the artifact makes those afflicted also believe that books can talk. October 28th - Danish Witch Doll - Although many people are familiar with the Salem Witch Trials in Massachusetts, they may not be familiar with the much more numerous witch hunts that occured in Europe over the course of many hundreds of years. Though many of these countries don't bring the subject up much, Denmark is well-known for (among other things) its unusual tradition during Midsummers, which started during the 1920s. On top of their bonfires for the evening, efugees of witches made from straw and cloth would be placed on top of the bonfires to represent the Dane's classic witch hunts in the sixteenth and seventeenth century. While not technically Samhain in origin, the sector welcomes this artifact in with open arms (and tentacles). This three-foot sized straw doll miraculously didn't burn on it's bonfire, and now releases the heat it was subject to onto whoever touches it - making contact with the doll, in other, laymen words, makes the person burst into flames. October 29th - Ganges River Water - This water, collected long, long before the heavy pollution of the Ganges, is stored in the Samhain Sector as a means of protection. One may or may not have heard of a certain treasure being searched for by a famous navigator, Ponce de Leon...Well, suffice to say, the wheels in the head are turning. What Ponce de Leon was not aware of, however, was that this mystical water was never in Florida to begin with - it was in India. And if the treasure of the New World actually being located in India is not the biggest case of irony in the world, then Warehouse Agents are not sure what is. As if aware that the rest of the river is slowly becoming more intoxicated, this pure healing water has been able to multiply to create it's own never-ending fountain. Though it is far more likely to heal injuries than reverse death, it would not be out of the water's scope to do so. These waters have been known to cause immense feelings of greed in those who have used them for their own purposes, a greed which nothing but the waters can satiate, and anything that comes between those people and these waters...well, they aren't in the way for long, to put it nicely. The Samhain Sector protects these dangerous yet wonderful waters because, as mentioned before, it is one of the better guarded areas of the Warehouse, and the artifacts within the sector are more likely to cause disorientation in whoever actually walks the aisles of the area, preventing them from finding the waters. October 30th - Salem Saberhagen Animatron - From a branch of the beloved Archie comic series, 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch' quickly became its own beloved stand-alone franchise, prompting comics, graphic novels, movies, merchandise, a cartoon, and a well-known television series. Sabrina, the main character, played by Melissa Joan Hart, had a family cat named Salem, who was revealed to once have been a powerful Warlock...before trying to take over the world, being caught, and punished by being turned into a cat with no magical power to speak of, a sequence of events which he was slightly embittered about. To portray this character in the show, the production team engineered an animatronic cat for whenever the face of Salem was needed for a shot. After years of being used in such a magical show, it really isn't a surpise that this animatron gained a little hocus-pocus itself. Petting this black cat's fur will, after a few minutes, turn the person's body into that of a cat, while still giving them the ability to talk normally. Simultaneously, and shockingingly, it makes the animatron animate - a physical, mental, and emotional representation of Salem Saberhagen. The effects can be reversed if the person rubs the fur of Salem again...but Salem may try to avoid this as best as he can, as he reverts back to animatronic form once this occurs. October 31st - Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick - '''Nearly every child is familiar with this broomstick - the one actress Margaret Hamilton used in the filming of the beloved classic, '''The Wizard of Oz, in her portrayal of the Wicked Witch of the West. With the Ruby Slippers from the film locked away in the Dark Vault, the broomstick enjoys a certain level of freedom in the Samhain Sector, and is only too glad to be activated. This broomstick can actually fly, lifting its rider off of the ground with no qualms about weight (until the most extreme of cases) and able to navigate the air at the whim of the user - apparently it's like learning to ride a bicycle...with a basket on the back...Furthermore, the user can make black smoke or red smoke appear from the end of the broomstick while riding. The 1939 movie is unique in the fact that it gave The Wicked Witch a more...witchier look. In the original fairy tale by L. F. Baum, one will notice that the Witch is a stout, puffily-dressed woman with an eyepatch and three braids sticking out from her head. However, whether it was for cinematic reasons or for classic appeal, the witch in the the film was given a wirey, black-clothed, pointy-hatted, and most importantly, GREEN-SKINNED look which would terrify both Dorothy and her friends and many children watching the movie for years to come. As a result, riding on this broomstick will first tint, until finally completely changing, the color of the user's skin until they turn completely green upon every use. Unless use of the broomstick is continued, the color should fade within a matter of days. Come and visit the Samhain Sector...if you dare... Category:Blog posts